


Softly

by twinsarein



Series: Banner series [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex addresses Clark's need to use green kryptonite to strip himself of powers during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

  
Clark shivers as he lies prone, and completely naked, on the bed. Not from the cold. Even though his pillbox with the small sliver of kryptonite is open on the side table next to where he’s lying, the temperature in the penthouse is much too well regulated for him to be cold.

No, he’s shivering because Lex is standing by the bed, plainly angry with him. Other than ordering him into his state of undress and this position a few minutes ago, Lex still hasn’t said anything. However, from the way he’d so carefully put down the open container of kryptonite after Clark had followed his directives, Clark knows its the cause of Lex’s anger.

“Do you not enjoy all of our lovemaking, Clark?”

Eyes widening at the question, especially the emphasis put on the word all, Clark pushes up from the bed and opens his mouth to reply.

“Lie back down!”

Clark drops like a rock. Everywhere else they are equals, but in the bedroom, Lex is in charge. It’s been that way from their first time, and Clark likes it like that. Loves it, as a matter of fact. Usually, at least.

Today is the first time Clark has felt...trepidation in the bedroom. Lex has always tempered his mastery with love and respect. He seems so completely angry, though, and for the first time, Clark feels uncomfortable in his nudity around Lex.

When Lex had discovered last night that Clark had been using his sliver of green kryptonite to feel more during sex without Lex’s knowledge, Clark had known that Lex would be questioning him about it. He’d never suspected that his lover would be this upset, though. After all, sometimes it was used with both of their knowledge.

“Answer my question, Clark.”

Biting his bottom lip in agitation, Clark looks at Lex with pleading eyes. “You know I do. Why would you ask me that?”

Clark can’t see Lex’s face too well from where he’s lying, but he can see his lover’s hands clench into fists. “You can ask me that? You’ve apparently been using green kryptonite for months, so you can ‘feel more sensation.’ What else am I supposed to think?”

Mouth opening in shock, Clark shakes his head in the negative as best he can from the bed. “No, Lex. That isn’t what it--”

“And then to find you no longer trust me, that perhaps you never did. I just don’t--”

Heart stuttering in his chest from the disillusioned tone of Lex’s voice, Clark knows that this is much more serious than he’s expected. “No! Lex, I trust you with anything, with everything I am. I told you all my secrets ages ago.”

“Yet, you immediately started to keep another one. Until the governor’s party last night, I had no idea you were carrying around your kryptonite everywhere we went. I didn’t know you were taking it out when we had sex outside of our home. You never told me that you needed more from me than I was giving.”

Clark wants nothing more than to surge off the bed and wrap himself around Lex’s body. However, he doesn’t want to put anymore pain or disappointment in his lover’s voice, so he stays where he was ordered. “Lex...” Clark chokes off. Voice silenced with the emotions - regret the strongest of all - clogging his airways. “Lex, please. Don’t. Don’t feel like that. None of that was in my mind when I used the kryptonite. I love what we do together. Every time. With or without the kryptonite. I was just being greedy.”

Still fighting with himself to stay on the bed, Clark's whole body practically vibrates with tension. He can feel Lex’s disappointment and hurt piercing him to his core, and he blinks his eyes rapidly to keep his tears of remorse in check. He has to fix this; has to make Lex believe him. “I do trust you. Completely. I just didn’t want you to hold back because you were afraid to hurt me. I never thought...I didn’t think you’d take it as a rejection. Don’t be angry. Don’t hate me. Please, Lex.”

The bed dips down, and Clark can see Lex’s pants-covered knee pressing into the mattress. A hand strokes down his back, and it makes Clark tense up even more. He doesn’t want this to be goodbye. “That’s the trouble, Clark. I could never hate you, but you don’t think about the consequences of your actions, and whatever you say, your actions show you don’t trust me. By keeping what you were doing to yourself, you showed that you didn’t trust me to listen to you, you didn’t trust me to take your wants into consideration. You didn’t even trust me enough to tell me what you wanted.”

Lex pauses, and Clark finally can’t stand it anymore. He snakes a hand out and touches Lex’s leg. “I’m sorry, Lex. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it through, and I was selfish. I’m more sorry than I can say that what I did hurt you so much. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you; to show you how sorry I am.”

Feeling Lex settling on the bed even more, hand resting on the upward curve of Clark’s ass, Clark holds his breath in hope. “Your apology helps, Clark, but I just don’t know. I’d originally planned on something, which is why I had you strip down, but that was when I was just thinking about the lies, not the lack of trust behind them.”

Clark can’t stand it anymore. He flips over, and props his upper body up on his bent elbows to better look into Lex’s eyes. “I’m so sorry that what I did made you feel mistrusted again, but nothing could be further from the truth. This secret wasn’t about trust or its lack, it was about...about me wanting to be normal.”

Having to dip his head forward to hear the last of the confession, Lex looks at him quizzically. “Normal?”

Trying to keep from having to look at Lex anymore, Clark starts picking at the bedspread under him. Lex’s hand covers his, stopping his motion, and then puts the same hand on his cheek and guides his eyes back up. Clark swallows hard, but doesn’t pull away. “Yeah, normal. I feel everything you do to me, except pain, but as soon as it’s over, the sensation stops. With the kryptonite, I can feel the stretch and burn for ages after you pull out, I can feel the bite of your fingers where you’ve clenched down on my hips, I can feel it all long after its over, just like a normal man. By not mentioning the kryptonite to you most of the time, I could pretend it wasn’t there; that I was feeling those things because it was normal to. Because I was normal.”

Every tick of the clock and the muted noise of traffic far below sound amplified to Clark in the silence that follows his confession. He bites his bottom lip and glances down, shifting his eyes away from Lex’s penetrating stare.

“Jesus.” Lex gracefully pushes off the bed, shoves his hands in the pockets of his slacks, and stares down at Clark. “You are normal, Clark. You’re just the way you’re supposed to be. What you aren’t, is human. You can never be human. At some point, you need to learn to accept that.”

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Lex looks very thoughtful for a minute or two, and then he decisively nods his head. “Accepting that you’re not human is coming at the problem from a negative viewpoint. What you need to do instead, is to learn to appreciate what you are.”

Opening his mouth to ask what Lex is talking about, Clark snaps it shut when Lex waves his hand for silence. “Alright, Clark. I want you to roll back over and look away from me. I’ll be gone for a few minutes, but I’ll still be in the penthouse, and I’ll be back soon. Don’t move from the bed.”

As if he’d dare when Lex uses that tone of voice. In spite of the emotional upheaval of the last few minutes, Clark shivers at the deep, commanding tone of it, and feels his cock fill a little. He shifts restlessly on the bed, but otherwise doesn’t move.

As he lies on the bed, trying to be good and not give himself the friction he’s starting to need, Clark hears a whisper of sound beside the bed. Lex is back. Lex had told him to face away, though, so he doesn’t turn toward the sound. He does tense up in anticipation. Anticipating what, he isn’t sure.

There’s a quiet click beside the bed, and the feeling of strength flowing through his limbs lets Clark know that Lex had closed the box with the kryptonite in it. Before he can protest, the bed dips down, and Lex’s still clothed legs straddle his hips.

A black cloth is laid gently over his eyes. “Can you see?”

Snorting nervously, Clark nods his head affirmatively. “You know I can see through almost anything.”

“You can’t see through your own eyelids, though, so lower them down, Clark.” Lex waits a beat or two and Clark closes his eyes obediently, albeit with an anxious flutter in his stomach. He has never been able to predict what Lex is going to do.

“Are they closed?” At Clark’s simple nod, the cloth is pressed more firmly over his eyes, and the ends of the cloth are pulled taut and then tied at the back of his head. “Now can you see?”

More uncertain now that he’s effectively blind, Clark tunes in his hearing and lets the steady beat of Lex’s heart center him. “No, Lex. I can’t see at all.”

The mattress straightens out as Lex pushes off of it again, and Clark can hear him puttering around the room. Drawers open and close, and two soft thuds lets him know that at least Lex’s shoes are coming off. Clark’s cock hardens further when he hears the clink of metal and swish of leather through cloth that lets him know Lex’s belt is the next item to come off.

All senses on high alert, to compensate for his lack of sight, Clark shivers at the sound of Lex moving closer to the bed. If Clark had been anyone else, he’d never have been able to detect the movement. To human hearing, Lex could be completely silent, but Clark knows he’s moved to the foot of the bed.

The bed he’s on is huge, but Clark’s feet still come right to the edge. Lex stops, legs touching the mattress, fabric of his pants just brushing Clark’s bare toes. A quiet moan drags out when the belt Lex had never dropped brushes the bottoms of his feet and the backs of his calves.

When he speaks, Lex’s voice is almost as quiet as everything else he’s been doing for the last few minutes. As he talks, he runs the belt over Clark’s skin. “In the East, there is an instrument of punishment called the Bastinado. The bottoms of the feet are beaten with a thin rod. I hear the pain is excruciating; that it radiates out from the feet until the whole body is shivering with it.”

Clark isn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long. “Some couples enjoy pain during sex and one partner will beat or spank the other with a variety of implements. Including a belt.”

A little slap on Clark’s ass with the belt accompanies Lex’s words, and he squirms at the thought of Lex doing something like that to him. His head turns reflexively to where he knows the closed pillbox is still sitting, but of course he can’t see. A noise of frustration leaves his lips.

“No, Clark. That isn’t what’s happening, today.”

If his eyes weren’t covered, Clark would try out his sad, puppy-eyed look. As it is, he turns his head to look back at Lex, who’s straddling his lower legs, and wets his lips as innocently as possible. “C’mon, Lex. Please. You’d make it feel so good.”

He starts to raise his ass enticingly, but a leather-clad hand presses down. Clark moans at the surprise of it. When had Lex put on his driving gloves? His lover knows how much it turns him on to be touched while Lex is wearing them.

Opening his mouth to plead a little more, Clark abruptly shuts it when Lex lowers his body, keeping himself scant millimeters from Clark’s flesh. Close enough for the loose fabric of his shirt and pants to hang down and caress every inch of Clark’s naked body. It feels like every nerve ending from his neck to his ankles comes to life at once.

Mouth nuzzling near Clark’s ear, Lex drags his teeth gently over an earlobe. Clark moans as that sensation adds to all the others. The light pressure zings all the way down to his cock, and he shifts restlessly when Lex closes his mouth around that bit of flesh and sucks. “Lex!”

Lex hums around Clark’s earlobe, and Clark gasps at the pleasure such a simple thing adds to how he’s already feeling. When Lex lets go with a last suck, sitting back on his heels as he does so, Clark makes a whimper of distress. “You’re right, I would make it good. I could open up that little box and spank you with my belt until you come. And, you would come. Hard.”

Clark tries to lift his hips, silently begging Lex to do just that, but Lex pushes him down again, caressing Clark’s ass as he does. “You’ve been all about the big sensations for months now, wanting it harder, deeper, rougher. You don’t need them, though.”

Hands press lightly against his inner thighs, and Clark spreads them wide, canting his ass up to give Lex better access. A leather-clad finger runs up and down his perineum, and Clark squirms under the touch. “You’re one of the most responsive lovers I’ve ever known, Clark. If I hit you with my belt right now, you’d feel no pain. You’d hardly even register that anything had been done. Give you a light touch such as this, though...”

The tip of a finger rubs against the tight entrance to his body, and Clark whines and pushes back for more. Instead, Lex moves with his body, and the amount of pressure doesn’t change. “A little touch like that, makes you wanton and needy. As a scientist, I’d love to know why. As your lover, however, I just want to watch you come apart and know I’m the cause. Not green kryptonite.”

Sliding his finger downward, Lex curls it around the top of Clark’s balls and gives a gentle squeeze. Unbidden, Clark’s hips raise off the bed to give him better access. Lex doesn’t stop the action this time. “Before I’m done, you’ll be feeling like you never have before, even though the box stays closed and the touches are no harder than they’ve already been.”

Suddenly wanting to see so badly he can almost taste it, Clark reaches for the blindfold to take it off. Before he can, Lex leans forward to grab his wrist and then pins it to the pillow. “That’s a very good place for your hands, Clark. I’m going to have you turn over, and when you do, keep that hand above your head and move the other one up to join it.”

Lex moves out of the way, and Clark does as he’s told, both hands above his head when he finishes turning over. His cock slaps against his stomach as he moves, and his balls hang heavily between his thighs. With no kryptonite around to help him out, Clark is surprised by how turned on he is...although, Lex has always had a profound affect on him. It’s just been a while since he’s enjoyed the experience undiluted by the power stealing abilities of the irradiated rocks of his home planet.

“You are so beautiful, Clark. You still have no idea just how much, do you?” Clark takes it for a rhetorical question when Lex’s hands start sliding lightly over his body. He’s barely being touched, the leather of the gloves just gliding over his skin, but his cock twitches and hardens a little more.

He gasps when those hands pause over the tiny peaks of his nipples and rubs. When Lex delicately closes the thumb and forefinger of each hand around them, Clark shudders and moans. “Harder, Lex. Please!”

The hands leave his nipples, and travel down the rest of his body, skimming over his legs before starting back up. “No. That’s the trouble. You don’t need it harder, not really. Any harder, and the feeling would disappear into your almost invulnerable skin.”

About to respond, Clark is distracted when all touch from Lex stops. He stills his restlessly moving body, and the only reason he knows Lex is still there, is because of the man’s heartbeat and quiet breaths. Clark takes some satisfaction in the fact that both are faster than normal, just like his. It doesn’t matter how invulnerable he is, he always responds to his lover. The slim, bald man just does it for him. Always has, even before he realized what all those looks between them meant. “Lex?”

Lips brush softly against his, Lex’s tongue seeking entrance, and Clark moans at the slow invasion of his mouth. Heat flares up inside of him and spreads throughout his body, like a wildfire out of control. Lex has always been a good kisser, but Clark’s never reacted this strongly before. The pleasure radiates out, until even his fingers and toes are tingling. Desire curls strongly in his belly, and he whimpers in distress when Lex pulls back.

The voice Lex uses is deep and hoarse, and Clark wishes he could see him, could see his lover’s arousal, not just hear it. “The trouble is, you’ve gotten used to thinking it has to be harder to be better, but given how responsive you are, how gorgeously turned on you are already, my bet is that I can make you come from the lightest of stimulation. You might even be in the most exquisite pain before I’m done.”

Clark shakes his head in the negative, and is almost distracted by the feeling of his head moving over the soft sheets below him. His nerve ending are alive like never before. Still... “I haven’t felt pain without the presence of kryptonite in years. Not once my powers really started to dev--”

Breaking off with a gasp, Clark arches up as something indescribable glides over his hard cock. The touch is barely there, and yet he can feel it all up and down his erection. It’s cool on his overheated skin, it’s silky soft against his hardness, it’s thousands of touches at once at the same time that it is only one. “What...what’s that?”

In answer, Lex drags the thing over his balls. As it touches him, Clark spreads his legs wider and shivers as it glides over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Lex moves it back up, and it collects some precome from the tip of Clark’s cock. When it’s moved back down again, the touch is a little heavier where it’s matted with moisture, and it leaves a trail of wetness behind.

Over and over the thing is dragged down his cock, around his balls, and then back to the tip of his cock again. It’s intense for all its softness, and Clark starts to lose track of time. It may have been mere minutes or over an hour since Lex started. Clark has no way to tell.

What he can tell, is that he’s getting harder and harder, and he can’t stop shaking. The stimulation is sending him into overload. It doesn’t help that Lex is unpredictable with it. Sometimes the drag is light, sometimes heavy, sometimes he taps the thing gently against Clark’s skin, sometimes its dry, and sometimes Lex turns it so Clark can feel the areas wet with his precome.

The rest of his skin is starting to tingle, even though it isn’t getting touched. The feeling from whatever Lex is using is radiating out more quickly and more effectively than kryptonite ever had. Making Clark aware of every sensation. Even though Lex is kneeling above his reclining form, Clark can feel everyone of his lover’s exhales like a gale across his skin. The vibrations from Lex’s small shifts on the bed reverberate throughout Clark’s body, making things low in his belly clench tightly and then burst apart. The feel of the sheets as he moves over them is a sweet agony. It’s all made even more acute by the fact that he can’t see.

Lex is talking, he can feel the rumble of his voice through his over-sensitized skin, but Clark is too far gone to understand what he is saying. All Clark knows, is that Lex’s voice is one more caress. The deep melodious tone entering his ear but traveling down, further than he’d ever let anyone else go. Twining around his heart and soul. Soothing and arousing at the same time, but always feeling like home.

Clark’s shivers of arousal are continuous, and he doesn’t have a single coherent thought in his head. All he can do is experience each touch as it happens. His cock and balls feel as if they’re on fire, each soft brush sending new bursts of sensation on a light-speed trip through his body.

Hips pushing up into nothing, Clark wants to come so badly that he can almost taste it. But, he can’t quite get there. The light brushes aren’t enough to send him over the edge. He wants to tell Lex, tries to tell Lex, but he can’t form words.

With Lex, though, he doesn’t have to. Lex always takes care of him. Lex always give him what he needs. Clark knows that, he trusts that, he trusts Lex. One more time that maddening thing is dragged up from his cock to his balls, but it doesn’t slide back down.

Clark hears a crack above his head, and he knows he’s destroyed another headboard. It’s Lex’s fault, though, for putting Clark’s hands above his head and then dragging what can only be sandpaper back down Clark’s cock and over his balls. Or, maybe it’s a Brillo pad. Or, a pincushion. With all of the pins facing out.

Whatever it is, hurts. Hurts so good. Clark shouldn’t be hurting; it makes no sense. He can’t be hurting. His cock and balls don’t seem to know that, however. The pain radiates out, just as the pleasure did. When the new thing is pressed up under his balls, and Clark feels it being maneuvered to cover his cock too, his orgasm, that had been boiling under the surface for what feels like hours, charges through him like lightning in reverse, sizzling along every nerve ending.

The pleasure and pain mingle, and his come feels as though its on fire as it races through him, out of him, to decorate his stomach, chest, and chin. At first, Clark doesn’t think he’s ever going to stop coming, but when he finally does start to come down from his high, Lex slides into him and ratchets up the tension again.

Clark doesn’t know when Lex got naked or when he coated himself with lube, and Clark doesn’t care. His lover rocks in and out of him, setting fire to a new set of nerves, and Clark isn’t sure if he starts coming again, or if he’s still coming. Again, he doesn’t care.

When Lex’s cock pulses inside of him, Clark revels in the warmth and lifts arms that feel much too heavy and wraps them around the man who always manages to make him feel special and normal at the same time.

All he wants to do is slip into slumber, but Lex has other ideas. Reaching out, Lex pushes the blindfold off of Clark’s face, and Clark has to take a minute to adjust his eyes so he can see correctly, again.

Turning away from the bright lights burning over head, the first thing Clark sees when his eyes are back to normal is the pillbox, still sitting closed beside the bed. He turns to look up at Lex, smile already on his face. When he does turn, however, he sees the items in Lex’s hands first. “A...a feather duster? And...my hairbrush? That’s what you used? Are you serious?”

Face breaking into the biggest smile Clark’s ever seen on his lover, Lex nods his head affirmatively. “That 'sit. They are all I used. You might not be human, but you have no need to go chasing after more sensation. What you can feel as a Kryptonian on Earth is more than most born here get to enjoy. So, no more green kryptonite in the bedroom, or anywhere else, unless we discuss it and agree on it beforehand. Agreed, Clark?”

Reaching over to the side of the bed, Clark grabs the pillbox with the tiny sliver of kryptonite in it. He holds it up, but before Lex can ask the question Clark can see building, Clark throws the little box hard enough to embed it in a wall. He figures that’s answer enough.


End file.
